United We Stand
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: After five years of ending their dispute in a draw, Ming returns to the states to get a rematch. However this time they get to play by Huey's rules. STORY #25...WOOT-WOOT!


A/N: Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, children of all ages! Welcome to my 25th story on . I gotta give myself a self pat on the back. It's been a long journey and it's only the beginning. Right now I've gotta give big-ups to my crew (SapphireStones, missingthepoint, MizzC, SitaruEXmachina and MzMinni3) without them this story wouldn't be up on this pregtious day. Also, I gotta say that my New Year's Resolution isn't going as smooth but I'm still gonna try my best to finish 10 stories before 2011. Now it's pretty obvious that this story is a sequel to "The Red Ball" told in a tradition TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT format. Some may like it, some may hate it but as long as I enjoyed writing it (which I did) that's all that truly matters. So if you happen to be one of those people that enjoyed it...then show love and leave a REVIEW for it...just saying. Anyways enough chit-chat, let's START THE SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW. BOONDOCKS FANFICTON UPWARDS BAY-BAY!

Disclaimer brought to you by Ming Long-Duo: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT doesn't own The Boondocks and he certainly doesn't own me. However once we get into this story I will own HU-(gets pimp slapped by Riley)

Riley: Alright shut yo ass up and let a real OG do da disclaimer, um...First up I gotta give a shout-out to my hom-(recieves a dropkick from Huey)

Huey: The Boondocks is own by Aaron McGruder and SONY. (bows)

One more A/N: Displayed below are the ages just in case if you need em'...and gotta give big ups to my proofreading ace...SAPPHIRESTONES!

**Huey, Caesar, Jazmine, Cindy, Ming: 16**

**Riley: 14**

* * *

**United We Stand**

**By: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the day that Buddha answered my prayers. I've been given a second chance at living my life the way it's been foretold. If I can take all of my mistakes and mix them up with my new acquired skills I can avenge my fellow Chinese. I was always known as The Demon Kickball Child of Wuzhong, but now I'm better known as the girl who caused her country to miss out on control the growing metropolis known as Woodcrest, Illinois in the United States of America. All because of that Huey Freeman, that damn big haired warrior. He's so lucky he has the freedom to do as he pleases. Too bad just like most American scum, he doesn't take advantage of his freedom. Instead of just living with a non-dictated government, he wants to overthrow them and start a revolution? Ungrateful, but I respect him for that. He fights for what he believes in and so do I. That's why five years ago when we both walked onto that field; I felt the electricity lingering in the air. He's also very sentimental and that's a good trait. However, in this passage I'm not supposed to be giving the enemy compliments. Diary, I need to remind you that he's the very reason I've been suffering for the last five years. After the draw of our epic kickball game, I found out that the Glorious Sports Rehabilitation center outside of Beijing was real! Grandfather allowed my injuries to be healed before sending me out there. I've been tortured, humiliated, punished and mentally destroyed during my stay on this hell on earth. However, it has not only made me a better kickball player, he has awaked the true warrior inside of me. Now Grandfather wants me to reassemble a new team and get a grudge match against the Americans. I cannot disobey his orders or else I'll be stuck here for another five years. Originally he wanted me to stay for a decade, but he saw that my time in this facility has taken its toll on my mind, body and soul. No longer will I hold this burden on my shoulders. Today I, Ming Xiayou Long-Duo will re-earn my respect, my dignity and my pride. Today marks the day that Wuzhong will rise once again and begin its conquest to expand its economy longer than The Great Wall of China. Now I must pack my things and get ready for my flight back to the United States of America. Grandfather will be pleased with the results I bring him on the most sacred day on the American Calendar._

_

* * *

_

"Now can I ask you why you don't wanna come to the most ballin', most gully, most pimpin, most swaggerfic party of the summer?" a dark skinned boy with dreads asked his best friend to the left of him.

The two were standing onto of the hill as the summer breeze gently blew causing them to close their eyes and savior the cool air for a second before the humidity smacked them back into reality.

"Number one, why in the world would I want to go to a party hosted by one of the most annoying people I know?"

"Because that's my girlfriend you're talkin' about and it's the summer." Michael Caesar spoke through gritted teeth.

"So just because it isn't the spring, fall or winter then I should go to Cindy's fourth of July cookout?" Huey arched his eyebrow. "That just doesn't add up in my head."

"But think about it Huey…almost every student from our school is going to be there! It's gonna be BANANAS. B-A-N-A-N-A-S! Plus your girlfriend, Jazmine will be there." Caesar teased.

"Ready for my next counter?" Huey folded his arms and then turned his back to look down at the city. "I hate just about everyone in our school and I only see Jazmine as a-"

Huey's sentence came to pause as he saw two familiar shadows on the ground. He slowly turned around to see Jazmine Dubois and Cindy McPhearson both with aggressive looks on their face. However this didn't caused Huey to lose his grounds.

"Before you try to dodge the bullet, we heard everythin' you said about us!" Cindy snapped. She then looked at Jazmine and noticed that the strawberry blonde was staring at the ground. Obviously that tough girl attitude she had instantly vanished once she got eye contact with her childhood crush. "Oh c'mon Jazzy, you suppose to have mah back!"

"I do, but you know Huey isn't gonna come to your cookout." she said sadly.

"C'mon Huey, there will be food, some 'special' drinks, a pool and I've got Hiro to come be the DJ." Cindy grinned. "You'll be the lamest homie in Woodcrest if you don't come."

"Cookouts usually consist of cow flesh, sheep intestines and pork. Last time I checked I'm a vegetarian and meat isn't on my agenda, ever. Oh and these special drinks you talk of don't interest me one bit. We are underage and I'm not going to drink something that can poison some of my vital organs. Now I'll admit Hiro is an impressive DJ but that won't make me come out of the house. Knowing most of the student body they'll wanna hear Waka Flocka Flame, Lil Wayne, Gucci Mane, Plies, Usher…"

"You just had to get him into his 'try to educate-a-nigga' mode, huh" Caesar hissed at Cindy.

"Hey! He's your friend. I'm just tryin' to get him to come. I dunno why he's frontin' like he wouldn't go to see Jazmine."

Jazmine blushed as she heard her name and Huey's name in the same sentence. Ever since they first met she knew that someday she and Huey would become one. Could this cookout finally awaken the love that's trapped deep down in Huey's black hole of a heart?

"Plus you know I can't come out on that day." Huey's voice became cold. "It'll be five years."

"Five years? What's five years?" Caesar's eyes darted around as he was trying to figure out what his best friend was talking about.

"Why does it matter?" Cindy sighed. "It was a draw, but you did save Woodcrest from becoming like the first and only communist city in the United States."

Jazmine noticed the characteristics in Huey's pupils change. His eyes weren't dull; instead they had a special aura to them.

"Not that it matters to you but my cookout is tomorrow."

"Cindy, tomorrow is the third. Why the hell are you having a celebration of this so-called country's freedom on the THIRD?"

"Because tomorrow is Friday and that's when all the REAL party animals come out to play."

Just as things seem they were bad, it got worse. Huey's younger brother made his presence felt as he came up to the hill with his pants nearly dragging on the ground.

"Cindy, you ready to get yo ass whooped in a game of twenty-one?"

Cindy was so use to Riley's cockiness, she often used it to her advantage. Just as she was going to come back with a witty remark, an idea popped into her head.

"Wow, you soundin' quite confident. Let's wager some thangs then!"

"Word, if I win then tomorrow at your BBQ you've gotta gimme a lap dance in front of everybody! In yo sluttiest bikini!" Riley snickered.

Caesar instantly stomped over to Riley and got into his face. His nostrils flared like a bull's as he grabbed Riley by the collar.

"Even though I'm confident Cindy would wipe the floor wit yo scrawny ass, but I'm gonna need ya to change that wager and make it a little more reasonable." Caesar then dropped the petrified younger Freeman. "Just sayin…"

"Pfft, fine." Riley waved Caesar off like he wasn't even an equal. "If I win, which I will then I get to borrow Cindy's car for a week!"

Now it was Huey's turn to jack Riley up.

"Nigga, you're only fourteen! You don't even have a permit. Dumb ass."

"So…"

"Alright enough of the bullshit!" Cindy exclaimed. "Here's mah wager, if I win then Huey has to come to my cookout tomorrow."

"Deal. And if I win, which I will then you can buy me the latest pair of Jordans."

Huey's jaw drop and he instantly ran in between the two as they were about to shake to seal the deal.

"Hold up!" he blocked their hands from touching. "I ain't agree to this."

Caesar then came and pulled Huey back as Riley shook Cindy's hand. Huey just sighed and looked at his brother and rolled his eyes.

'_Well I better find some swimming shorts for tomorrow.'_

Riley to this day had never beaten Cindy in a one-on-one basketball match-up. What was going to make today any exception? Jazmine happily smirked as she knew that Huey had no choice but to show up to the event tomorrow.

**The next day…**

Huey sighed as he grabbed his keys off the counter. The weatherman said they high would be in lower 90s and today would have been the perfect opportunity for him to do some training at the dojo. Instead he was forced to go to a cookout thanks to his little brother's failure at being a white girl at basketball.

"Riley…I hate you." he spoke out loud.

"I hate you, cuz obviously I don't love you cuz dat would be gay." Riley growled.

"Just shut up and get in the car."

They walked out to the garage and hopped into Huey's black sedan. After a quick quarter turn to the right, the engine came to life and the boys were heading to the hills.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Huey found himself in a sea of idiots. Nearly all of the school was in attendance and the smell of alcohol and weed was very present. Where the hell were Cindy's parents? Finally after walking around for nearly five minutes, Huey found his best friend Caesar sitting inside Cindy's mansion.

"Yo." Huey offered dap.

"Sup Big Huey? Wuts good Riley? Man I appreciate you doin' yer thing and losin' like always. If it wasn't for that then Huey wouldn't even be here."

"Suck my dick." Riley snarled and stormed out of the room.

Huey then took a seat next to the Brooklyn native on the couch. Caesar had his handy dandy notebook in one hand, an ink pen in the other. The paper was full of lyrics and he looked like he just got started.

"How are you writin' at a time like this?" Huey asked, stroking his growing goatee.

"Man, Hiro just played this killer instrumental and I got inspired. So I came inside and startin' joggin down mah magic." Caesar looked up from his notepad with a grin.

"Where's the airhead hostess of the evening?"

"Don't be talkin about my boo like that." The dreadhead warned. "But if you must know, she's with Jazmine giving her a makeover or something."

"Oh, brother." Huey smacked his forehead. "I dunno how many times I've told that girl that she looks just fine the way she is."

"Well Huey as long as you keep treatin' her the way you treat her then she's gonna keep feelin' insecure about herself and wanna make changes."

"But they are unnecessary. I like Jazmine just the way she is."

"Start actin' like it then!"

Silence then filled the room. However, the awkward silence was eerie to the two boys. Why would they hear silence at a party? They then looked out the window and saw everyone staring up at the manor next door. A figure was standing on the top looking down holding a red ball.

"Yo, I know there's a lot of reefer floatin' around in the air and I just might be gettin' zooted off the second hand smoke. Nah, but forreal though is that a person standin' on top of that house?" Hiro announced over his microphone.

The student body began to cheer as they saw the figure then jump off the roof and successfully land gracefully like a cat. The figure then slowly made their way through the crowd. The student body split like The Red Sea as the figure finally reached the window of Cindy's living room.

"Huey?" Caesar gulped as he saw the figure's angry face. "Who the heck is that?"

Suddenly the glass to the window shattered and shards flew all over the place. The figure just grinned as she lowered her hand and stepped through the brand new entrance to the living room.

"Huey Freeman, why aren't you practicing?"

"Because Ming, like I told you five years ago it was just a game to me. I've got better things to do with my life than play a game."

"Is that so? So breaking my leg was a game?"

"You broke my wrist."

Ming gave her rival an icy glare. Huey returned the icy glare right back at her. The two powerhouses stared into each other's eyes. Each trying to find a weakness and failing at it.

"For five years I've been training at the Glorious Sports Rehab center." Ming then balanced the ball on her leg. "I was supposed to be there longer but my grandfather is in dire need of his money. It's time for our rematch, Huey. I know that deep down inside your heart, you want to play against me again. You want a victory against me, not a draw."

"A draw is fine in my book. It saved my house and everyone else's so my deed is done."

"Don't forget about the porn, Huey!" a student yelled. Huey just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you backing down from my challenge, Huey? Is it because you know I'm stronger than I was five years ago? Or maybe it's because you know deep down it was your fate to lose that match but the gods spare you one time. I was born to solely rule the world in kickball!"

"Ming, trust me I know you're stronger. I see you've learned how to focus your ki but that doesn't mean you'd win now."

"Once again I'll ask you kindly. Please accept my offer for a rematch or else." Ming threatened.

Huey stood up and shook his head from left to right. He then started to walk off of the room but he then heard a sickening thud and saw the kickball ricochet off the walls and heading towards him. Huey kicked the ball and sent it straight through the ceiling.

"I tried to be nice." Ming chuckled.

Huey then gasped as he saw his best friend inside a crater on the wall. The dreadhead was hit by the kickball at such high speeds it caused him to slam into the closest barrier, which happened to be a stone wall. Caesar coughed out a little bit of blood as he wheezed in pain.

"You…need…to…destroy…that…bitch." Caesar coughed. "But destroy her in what we do best…"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, nigga." Caesar gave his best friend a bloody grin. "Soccer."

"You happy now, Ming?" Huey shouted. "So you had to resort to this just to get your stupid ass rematch? Well fine, you've got my attention now. I'll play your team against my team but it's gonna be under MY rules."

"Okay, that's fine." Ming then caught the ball with her leg.

"Instead of using that red ball, we're going to use a black and white ball. Get your five best and I'll get mine and I'll meet you on the field."

Just as Ming was going to make an exit, the blonde bomber jumped down the flight of stairs and burst into her sabotaged living room.

"CAESAR!" Cindy screeched while running into the room.

She saw the horrible condition of her man and then stared daggers at the intruder. Ming just looked at Cindy and gave her that signature small grin. The grin that made Cindy feel like she was nothing compared to the girl standing before her.

"Is this your house?" Ming asked while staring at a picture of Cindy over the mantle. "Didn't mean to make a mess."

"How about I make a mess on your little face?" Cindy cracked her knuckles.

Ming then tossed her ball in the air and kicked it full force towards Cindy. The red ball flew into Cindy's chest as she caught it with both hands and flew into glass case full of her basketball trophies. The gold that displayed Cindy's excellence in her favorite sport was scattered all across the marble floor. Now two limp bodies were down as Huey just stared at the Shedemon of Wuzhong with sharp eyes.

"It's a shame you use your talent to hurt others."

"I'm just doing what my family wants." Ming closed her eyes. "Personally if I could take this all away and trade it for a normal American child's life then I would but I can't. Well, if I defeat you my grandfather said he'll get me a citizenship here in the States."

"So that's what this is truly about." Huey's eyes lit up.

"That and that business tycoon Ed Wuncler owes us nearly two billion dollars!"

"I have nothing to do with him but if you want to play me at my sport for a chance to earn you a citizenship then you're on."

"I'm glad you're truly seeing this my way. Two mightiest figures like us should compete and give this country, this continent, this planet and this universe something to be amazed by. After tomorrow, this country won't celebrate the fourth of July for its independence; they will celebrate knowing that Ming defeated Huey in his own sport." Ming laughed. "Good luck, Freeman."

The young Asian then fled the scene leaving behind a damaged household and two fallen Americans. Huey felt his blood boiling as his temper was ready to erupt like a active volcano. Just as Huey was about to tend to his friends, a loud tumbling noise followed by a small cry came from the staircase.

"I'm okay…really I am." the voice croaked.

Huey then walked out into the hallway and saw Jazmine face first down at the bottom of the staircase. Instead of checking to see if she was alright, Huey was kind of sidetracked as he was checking out what she had on! The mulatto had on a two piece bathing suit that left a little to the imagination. Jazmine managed to turn her face over a little bit and saw that Huey was staring at her.

'_He's actually look at me! He must think I'm pretty and if I'm pretty then he wants to get MARRIED!'_

Finally snapping out of his daze, Huey bent down to eye level with Jazmine and inspected her to see if any injuries occurred from her slip down the flight of stairs.

"Are you okay, Jazmine?" Huey offered her a hand to get her back to her feet.

"I do." Jazmine then blushed as she realized that Huey wasn't asking her for a hand in marriage. "Um, I mean I'm fine! Just a little slip, but I heard Caesar and Cindy screaming."

Huey then grabbed Jazmine's hand and lead her into the room that was formerly the McPhearson's living room. As soon as they entered, Jazmine's waterworks automatically started. The eldest Freeman brother just let out a small sigh and squeezed Jazmine's hand as she weeped.

"Who did this?"

"Do you remember Ming?"

"The captain of the Chinese Junior-Senior kickball team?" Jazmine questioned. "Doesn't she live in China though?"

"Yeah but she's back here for revenge for the draw I cost her. She also wants to defeat me so she can get legal rights to be a citizen. However I had to flip the script on her and switch it from her dominate sport to my forte"

"Ah, soccer." Jazmine gave him a small smile. "But why did she do this?" a tear rolled down Jazmine's cheek as she saw Cindy holding her chest. The imprint of the kickball was present.

"Trying to unleash the rage within me. She wants to have a good battle tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Do you even have a team ready?"

Huey then snapped his fingers. Jazmine had a good point, where was Huey going to find a team of seven by tomorrow afternoon?

**Later that day…**

Ed Wuncler invited Hiro Otomo and Huey Freeman over for dinner. The two teens were sitting in the huge dining room awaiting the big guy in charge. Ed Wuncler walked into the room and sat all the way at the end of the fifty foot long dinner table.

"I'll make this short, simple and sweet. Those Chinese dickheads challenged us again to a game for bragging rights. If I win, then I get to take over Wuzhong, if they win they get to enslave us all since I don't have the two billion dollars!"

Huey looked like he was ready to murder the business tycoon.

"But see I have huge confidence in you, Freeman. I know you still want to actually beat the little girl and not end it in a draw."

"Why is Hiro here then?"

"Well since you guys destroyed a kickball, which is supposed to be indestructible, then I know you can buttfuck a soccer ball with relative ease. This Otomo kid is going to design a soccer field, soccer ball and some gear to guarantee us victory or else!"

"Wuncler-san, I've got this…now don't you worry."

**The next day…**

The day had finally come. A day that has taken 1,826 days to happen. On one side of the legendary field stood a proud nation dressed in the color of their country's flag. Even though they were the visiting team, they stood grounds on the field as if they were currently in Wuhzong, Ningxia, China. Meanwhile on the other side of the field, a team dressed in olive green and yellow stood in the same manner. All eyes were shining with pride. The ten players on the field were taking this far beyond the game. Bragging rights were on the line. Last time the Wuzhong team came stomping into town they nearly won the kickball game. Ming had her trademark small grin on her face as the winds picked up allowing her dark long hair to flow freely. Huey had his signature unemotional look plastered on his face.

"I've waited a long time for this, Freeman."

Ming then looked at the ball that was placed in the center of the Woodcrest Recreational Multi-Sports Field. It didn't look like a traditional soccer ball. It looked to be made of steel and had a weird yellow aura glowing in the center of it.

"What's this?" Ming picked up the ball and knocked her knuckles against it.

"It's an **Adamantium **soccer ball. Since in our last altercation we destroyed the indestructible kickball, this time I'm making sure our game won't end in a draw." Huey then pointed over towards the sidelines. "Over there is your team's armor. I suggest you put it on."

Ming just studied the silver glowing sphere before giving it a test kick. It flew high into the afternoon sky just as the well-known kickball. She then did a handstand and caught the ball with her feet.

"We won't need armor." Ming grinned as she flipped back over.

"Alright, I've already discussed to Mr. Long-Duo and Mr. Wuncler, but now I'll explain it to you two, the team captains. This game is going to be timed for five minutes. Whichever team has the most points in the end of five minutes is the victor. Also, by request of both Mr. Long-Dou and Mr. Wuncler, this soccer match will be no holds barred. Anything goes and I can only stop this if someone dies." The ref came in between Huey and Ming.

They both nod their heads to acknowledge the referee that they understood the rules and regulations.

"Alright, fire up the electric energy shields!" Hiro yelled from the stands.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Cindy came up to Huey and grabbed his shoulder. "You ain't say anythin' about an energy field!"

Huey had a puzzled look on his face as he turned to look at Hiro who had a goofy grin on his face. Jazmine then came up to his other side and politely tapped Huey.

"Yes, Jazmine?" his voice sound full of annoyance.

"Is it going to hurt?"

Huey wiped his face with his forehead as he tried to keep his composure. Right now he needed to save all the negative fortitude for Ming and her squad. The Woodcrest team leader then whistled for his other teammates to come towards him. They then formed a huddle to discuss their tactics.

"Alright, Butch you're the goalie. I need Riley and Cindy to play offensive, me and Ceez got defense. Anytime the ball gets to your feet ladies just aim for the opposite goal. If it gets in our feet then we'll try our best to go for it as well."

"So what exactly do I get to do?" Jazmine asked sweetly.

"Oh you get to sit on the bench." Huey told her. The mulatto made a pouty face. "But if anyone gets hurt for any reason then you get to come in!"

"Yay!" she clapped.

Meanwhile on the other side of the field Ming was speaking her native tongue to her teammates. They all then started to chant something in Chinese. Huey's ears wiggled as he tried to decipher what the opposing team was reciting.

"Wut are those punk ass Chinese bitches sayin about us?" Riley cracked his knuckles through his metallic gloves.

"They said that the Americans are going to come back home with us and help repave their economy."

The ref then blew his whistle and signaled for the teams to get ready for the game to begin. Once everyone was in position, the whistle sang out its tune and Ming darted from her spot and grabbed possession of the ball. Right off the bat, Huey got into her space and tried to steal the ball.

"I'm too fast for you now, Huey." She then grinned as she did a quick spin to shake him off of her.

Huey used his right hand to keep balance from falling onto the grassy turf. Looks like Woodcrest was already in trouble as Huey was trying to catch back up to Ming. Riley, who was defending against a tall, slender young man by the name of Hai decided to ease off of him and focus on stopping Ming.

"Foolish boy, you know nothing of teamwork." Ming then kicked the ball into the air and teleported to its newfound height. "A team works together to achieve something an individual can't do alone!"

Ming then kicked the ball over to Hai who then did a bicycle kick to send the ball soaring towards Woodcrest's goal. Butch clapped his hands as he saw the metal ball coming towards him full force. The giant behemoth used his big belly to block the ball entering their goal. Butch grinned to the roaring crowd as he just successfully denied Wuzhong for scoring the opening point.

"Another foolish mistake on this team's behalf." Ming spoke softly as she kicked the ball out of Butch's hand and caused it to hit the top right corner of Woodcrest's goal.

**Wuzhong 1, Woodcrest 0**

Ed Wuncler stomped the ground as he watched his team already trailing by a point in the opening minute of the game. If Wuzhong played like this for the remainder of the game then Woodcrest and all of its inhabitants were doomed to be slaves of China. Huey just sighed and placed his hands on his hips as he saw Butch staring at the goal with his mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth before a fly gets in there!" Huey shouted. "No more showboating! Just block the shots and get it back out of our territory!"

This time in the center of the field, Cindy was squaring off against a girl that looks practically identical to Ming. Only different was her eyes seemed to form a more dangerous pair of slits than Ming's.

"You and Ming related or something?" Cindy asked as she got into position.

"Yes, Ming is my younger sister. I am Maia." She bowed. "However I'm not going to so kind as soon as that whistle blows. I've heard stories about you Cynthia."

Cindy smirked. Apparently this Chinese chick has heard great things about her overseas. Once the whistle blew, Cindy left her calves receive a powerful kick as she instantly dropped to her knees.

"Not so Fearsome now, huh?" Maia chuckled as she scooped up the ball.

Cindy showcased both her middle fingers as she struggled to get to her feet. Meanwhile Maia was already halfway down the field. She then chipped the ball into the air over to her younger sister Ming. Just as Ming was going to catch the ball with her feet, Huey intercepted it with his head and knocked it towards Caesar. The Brooklyn native used his chest to ease the ball down to his feet as he began to take it towards Wuzhong's goal. The person matched up with Caesar was practically the same size and built as him. Feng did a quick baseball slide in high hopes of knocking the ball out of Caesar's possession. His defensive maneuver failed as Caesar did a quick cartwheel. Feng then quickly regained himself and teleported in front of Caesar. The dreadhead then used his shoulder to ram into Feng's midsection. The Wuzhong native sat on a ton of blood as he felt to his knees. However before he felt himself losing consciousness, he used his right arm to grab Caesar and trip him to the ground as well.

The loose ball rolled towards Wuzhong's goal. The goalie, Lan who was twice the size of Butch began to inch himself from his goalie box. Then a blur of green and yellow light came shooting from the center of the field and hit the ball causing it to whiz directly pass Lan and give Woodcrest its first point.

**Woodcrest 1, Wuzhong 1**

Huey then came over to Caesar and helped him to his feet. Meanwhile Riley was doing the same for Cindy. Her calves were already starting to show bruises. The Woodcrest team looked at the scoreboard and found themselves tied with their adversary with 3:43 left on the clock.

"You alright, Cin?" Caesar asked as he noticed the Blonde Bomber slightly limping. She gave her team a weak smile as she put her right thumb up and got into position.

'_I hope that Maia didn't do what I think she did.'_ Huey panicked silently in his mind.

This time Riley and Feng approach the center field line as the watch the ref carefully set the ball down. Feng was dressed a little different than the other Wuzhong players. Instead of wearing a red and yellow jersey, he only had on the red and yellow shorts. A headband was wrapped around his head and he wore a battle scar across his chest.

"Nigga who think you are, Bruce Lee?" Riley snorted.

The youngest Freeman brother then contained control of the ball and started to move towards Feng. The super martial art then let out a battle cry and delivered a tremendous roundhouse kick. The cleats made a perfect dent into Riley's chest as him and the ball flew towards their goal double time. Butch saw his teammate incoming as he placed his hands out to catch him. The force was too powerful though as the velocity of Young Reezy flying caused Butch to get knocked back into the goal and onto his rear.

**Wuzhong 2, Woodcrest 1**

Jazmine tugged at her hair from the sidelines as she saw Riley struggling to get up after getting kicked halfway down the field. She also noticed Huey was in focus mode since his eyes were sealed shut. Cindy was still limping unfortunately.

'This team isn't joking. We've got to step our game up.'

"Alright guys, we've got getta rough on them." Huey said. "You see how they just kicked Riley's ass across the field? See how Cindy's suffering from a devastating attack?"

Cindy frowned. "What you a devastating attack? I'm just fine…all I gotta do is-" she made a sour face from the pain. "walk it off…"

Riley finally made his way over to the others trying to dust the burning foot mark off his chest. If it wasn't for the armor they were wearing then Riley would probably have been seriously injured.

"Good thing we got dis armor…" Riley wheezed. "But we gotta get rowdy in dis bitch, right? I mean no nigga fuckin' kicks Young Reezy in da chest and gets away with it!"

Huey looked at the scoreboard and noticed they had 2:56 left to play. Ming just watched the Woodcrest team with observant eyes.

"Okay guys, let's all team up on Huey because if we destroy their leader, then they are nothing." Ming told her team in Chinese. "Without him, they are nothing."

The team all nodded in agreement as they assumed their positions on the battlefield. This time, Caesar and Hai met at the center of the field.

"You're going down!" Hai yelled in his native tongue.

"I don't know what you just said but…" Caesar then kicked the ball back towards Cindy. "You've gotta keep your eye on the prize.

Cindy got the ball and began to sprint towards Wuzhong's goal. The clock was now at 2:25 as the Blonde Bomber then passed the ball to a very wide open Riley Freeman. The baller of Timid Deer Lane then ran towards the left corner of the field as he started to charge up a shot. Right before it was fully charged, Feng appeared in front of him.

"Did you think it would really be that easy?" Feng laughed.

"Nigga we don't speak Chinese here, dis AMERIKAH!" Riley then kicked the ball directly into the air. "Go for it, Cin!"

Cindy then dashed over towards Riley and hopped up into the blue skies above to meet up with the airborne ball. She finally caught up with the ball and smacked it back towards the earth like she just blocked a potential game winning shot in the NBA finals. It resembles a shooting star as it caught on fire and hurled down towards Lan. The huge goalie of Chinese decent used both his hands to catch the ball but gravity was still pushing down. The end results left Lan stuck into the ground, still holding the ball from going into their goal. It was a good safe but Riley wasn't going to let Wuzhong get away that easy. The cornrowed baller then ran up and kicked the ball out of Lan's hand and watched it fly through the goal giving them the tie.

**Wuzhong 2, Woodcrest 2**

Ming couldn't believe that Woodcrest just tied the game up like that! It was time for the secret weapon. Something she learned to do while spending a half-decade in the rehab sports center. So far she already showcased her ability to teleport/move extremely fast but now she had a power so dangerously and so deadly that Woodcrest would tremble before her.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this but…" Ming looked over at her grandfather. "I've got to do this for you, my parents, my country and most important…ME!"

Everyone looked over at Ming as they heard her scream. Huey then felt something negative emulating from Ming's body.

"Guys, I don't know what's going on but be careful of Ming." Huey warned as he approached the center.

Ming just cackled maniacally as her eyes began to glow white. She then took her position and waited for the whistle. The clock was now exactly at one minute. Suddenly Cindy let out a scream and felt to the ground clenching her ribs.

"It happened." Maia snickered.

"What happened?" Caesar dashed over to his woman. "What the hell did you do, bitch?"

"It's really simple. When I delivered that kick to her leg…it was so powerful it slowly traveled up to her body and now it's finally reaching some of key pressure points." Maia winked. "She'll be okay though, but she definitely can't play anymore."

Huey knew that the Domino Effect was going to get to Cindy, but he thought it would happen after the game. Now with exactly one minute to play they had no choice but to put in…

"No way, there's no damn way we about to put Mariah's frail ass in thurr!" Riley tugged at his cornrows.

**SLAP!**

Huey then looked back at Ming who still had the eerie glow in her eyes. She licked her lips in a sick and twisted way as she taunted Huey by gyrating her hips in a teasing manner. Jazmine finally made her way to the fielding sporting the number 00.

"Alright guys, I'm ready!" Jazmine chirped.

Riley and Caesar both gave Huey the same look. Huey's eyes turned into slits as he then refocused back on the main objective, Ming.

The ref blew the whistle and the two captains charged towards the ball to contain possession. Huey was a little bit quicker as he kicked the ball over to his left. Caesar hopped into the air and caught the ball with his feet. Hai was already guarding him, allowing no breathing room. Meanwhile Jazmine was already down the court signaling for the ball. Caesar said a mini prayer in his head and then sent the ball towards the mulatto. Just as she was about to catch the ball, she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

"It's time to show everyone I'm no joke." Jazmine then hopped into the air, allowing Maia to fly right under her and collide head on with the electric energy fields.

Thousands upon thousands of volts fried Maia as she instantly bounced back and hit the ground with a nasty sizzle. Jazmine smirked as she noticed the whole crowd was amazed by her aerobatics. Not wanting to disappoint, she then continue to advance towards the goal. Once Jazmine got into Lan's defensive zone, she then did a front flip and hopped over him. Jazmine then kicked the ball in to get her team in the lead!

**Wuzhong 2, Woodcrest 3**

Huey couldn't believe it! Not only did Jazmine take out one of the top dogs on the Wuhzong team but she scored a goal to put Woodcrest on top with thirty-seven seconds to go.

"Alright, now all we gotta do is play defense!" Huey exclaimed.

Maia was being carried off the field by the paramedics. Ming ran over and saw her sister's injuries and felt her eyes become watery.

"Ming, do it. If you lose this time you'll never be respect by the Long-Duo family…AGAIN!"

Ming let those words marinate into her brain. The burning heart of the Wuzhong Shedemon became a raging inferno. She knew what she had to do as she cracked her knuckles.

Now the tides have turned it was now four on three as the clock still told the tale of thirty-seven seconds left of regulation. Ming and Huey once again met in the middle. However this time, Ming was able to gain control the ball as she passed it to Hai. Caesar did a quick baseball slide to knock the ball away. The stray ball then found its way back to Ming. It was now or never, Ming then punched the ground as huge bolts of lightning scattered across the field.

"Look out!" Huey yelled, dodging one of the bolts.

However his cry went unheard as he noticed once the storm ended, all of his teammates had been struck by Ming's new amazing power. She cackled wildly as she then kicked the ball to the far right end of the goal to once again tie the game with five seconds left.

**Wuzhong 3, Woodcrest 3**

The Chinese were possibly five seconds away from enslaving the townspeople of Woodcrest. Huey saw all of his fallen teammates and felt an awful ping his heart. He couldn't let them down. Meanwhile Ming felt the same exact way, but she held her a confident look on her face as she noticed it had now became an one-on-one match.

"Huey, I'm sorry about what I've had to do to your teammates but I cannot lose." Ming sighed.

"Don't be. Just be sorry when you realize despite the fact you've taken out my team and lost yours in the process…you're still going to lose. But also always remember you have a choice…"

The ref blew the whistle and Huey grabbed control of the ball. He then kicked the ball directly up into the air and pursued after it. After flying nearly a mile into the air, he felt a mystical power overwhelming his body. Ming knew exactly what he was doing as she shoved Lan out of the way and assumed the goalie position.

'_He's channeling his ki.'_ she cried.

"Oh yeah he is…" Hiro chuckled from the behind the goal. "When he kicks that ball, it's going to break into smaller balls and you better be ready for a barrage. Pro tip of the day."

Ming gasped at the shocking news she just received. Just on cue, she saw a red twinkle from the blue skies above. Up in the air, Huey's eyes glow yellow and his body began to shine in a fiery color. Once his body aligned with the ball, he then kicked sending back down in a pack of six. Ming knew if she missed two of these the game would be over. If she missed one, they'd go into overtime and both contestants knew their bodies can't take any more of this abuse.

The first ball came and Ming did a quick dive to block it. Ball number two was also blocked in a similar manner. However the third ball came and she caught it and tossed to the side. The fourth ball was blocked by another quick dive. The fifth ball almost whizzed right past Ming without her even reacting. The young warrior then shot an electric ball destroying the fifth ball.

'_This is my last hope.'_ she then used her electric ki to power up her senses.

The last shot came down with way more power than the other five. The ball looked more like a fireball as it came raining down towards Ming. The Shedemon of Wuzhong then focused all of her electric ki into her leg as she kicked the ball with her left leg. The fire ki clashed with the electric ki as flames and lightning jolts danced together. It was an epic struggle as Huey watched from the skies above. He could see his flames trying to overcome the lightning. Meanwhile Ming felt tears escape her eyes as she continued to try to kick the ball away from her goal using all her might. Finally something snapped and the fire ki and the electric ki exploded from the overload of energy. Ming let out a familiar cry and fell to the ground as she knew once again her leg was broken. Meanwhile Huey finally landed to the ground and went to check up on Ming.

"W-what happened? Did I lose?" Ming mumbled, a trickle of blood escaped her lips.

The ball which Hiro did say was indestructible did prove its point as it came back down from the explosion and slowly rolled past Ming into Wuzhong's goal.

**Wuzhong 3, Woodcrest 4 Final Score**

The crowd went wild as fireworks set off to proclaim the U.S. as the victors. Meanwhile Huey was still by Ming's side. The Shedemon was showing off a total different side. Her onyx eyes told a sad tale.

"I just don't get it. I used everything in my arsenal to take your team down but yet you still prevailed…why is that?"

"Even though I'm not proud of this country's ways, I'll admit that one thing this country has strong value on is teamwork. My team was taken out but when I went up and delivered that final kick, they were up there in my heart." Huey then looked at his teammates, who were already wrapped up in bandages and gave them a warm smile. "United we stand."

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it. For some odd reason I could see Huey and Ming becoming friends...but that's just me. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP, UP, UP AND UP SOME MOOOOOOOOOORE!

TM-1


End file.
